A Life on Hold
by AkiAki-Burst
Summary: Seven years... Seven years of peace. Till one day he got careless and took a shortcut back home. The blow came out of nowhere, hard enough to knock him to his knees. Emerald eyes looked into blurry faces before he was hit once again and everything faded to black. Even if he was rescued could he ever heal from it all.
1. Prologue Or How shit started

Main Content:

Notes: So like magic... here is the Prologue for the new story... It's a Logan/Harry and I can only hope it's even slightly as well liked. There will be random bits of torture in the next chapter and in small flashbacks later on. So yeah... Also... I own nothing! NOTHING!

Chapter ManagementChapter 1: Prologue... Or How shit started **Chapter Text**

Seven years... seven years of peace for Harry and the others after the defeat of Voldemort.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, the Golden Trio moved into Grimmauld place in hopes of avoiding the press and other well wishers (and the not-so-well wishers). It was only a month after that when Harry let Luna move in. Her father had died shortly after the Battle and making sure his daughter would be taken cared of. Harry swore to him she would be, she was his sister in all but blood. With a soft smile at Harry he asked for a moment alone with his daughter to say goodbye.

Thirty minutes later Luna walked out with red eyes and a sad smile on her face before rushing into Harry's arms, clinging to him as she cried. Hermione and Ron had joined the hug, letting Luna know she still had a family that loved her. Within the week they had Luna moved in with them.

Slowly Luna's smile came back to it's normal brightness and a weight slowly lifted from all their shoulders. They all agreed, Luna should always smile and they were determined to keep it so.

A month after she moved in Luna came to Harry and asked why him and Ron were training to become Aurors when it was clear both of them were tired of saving other people. Emerald eyes had blinked at her before laughing slightly.

"What should I do then Luna?"

Those wide blue eyes had blinked at him slowly before a small smile had graced her face. "You could both still work together. Start a business together. You both have things you love to do and are very good at." Then she walked away to give him space to think.

Harry laughed slightly and leaned back in his chair, _she always knew_. When he thought it through he knew it would be a good idea, Luna had never steered him wrong so far. With that decided he went in search of Ron, wanting to talk it over with the man and his girlfriend.

After a week of talking it out and Hermione researching exactly what they needed in order for it to work, it was decided. Ron and Harry would start their own business together. Harry decided to go to a Muggle college with Luna to get a business degree. They took the placement test for University College London and signed up for the business degree, both trying to get it done as quickly as possible.

Now that nothing was trying to kill Harry every year he was able to focus completely on his studies and they both got their Masters in only four years.

During that time they all took their NEWTs as well, wanting to have their magical education finished also. Harry was surprised when his results listed his grade for Defense as above an O, he didn't even think that was possible. When he wrote the Ministry about it they told him it was because his aptitude for subject was at a Mastery, so he was given a 'Honorary Mastery in Defense Against the Dark Arts". That night they partied long into the night, and come the morning Ron and Hermione were engaged.

When the advert for " _The Bespelled Builders_ " came out, most people were shocked at who owned and worked in the business. Two-thirds of the Golden Trio were listed on the flyer, with Luna listed as the contact for the office. Ron Weasley, the unique architect, who designs magnificent structures. Be they homes or business he'll be able to figure out exactly what you need.

The biggest surprise was Harry Potter labeled as the Painter/Artist. He claimed a speciality in children's rooms and the small photos of his artwork were placed at the bottom for all to see. One was of what clearly was a child's room, the whole wall was painted in a forest mural and had different animals moving about it. Another was a Quidditch pitch that had two little teams playing against each other. The next photos were all portraits done in amazing detail: Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Tonks smiling and laughing, Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes that also gently sung a Phoenix's song, and the last was of his own parents James and Lily Potter.

Their business set off rather well with most people just wanting to have anything done by the Golden Trio, but after seeing the work the two did more people came back to have quality work done.

For the next three years the four of them tried to settle into the world of normalcy and live their lives. Hermione and Ron finally got married and Harry bought them a small house by the Burrow, so they could be by the Weasleys. Harry and Luna made sure to visit when they could.

The two left at Grimmauld became closer, more like a real bother and sister would be. When Harry would wake up in the middle of night with a nightmare Luna would slip into his room with an enchanted stuffed cat that would make soothing purring noises and slip into the bed with him. When Luna would wake crying too many nights in a row, terrified that her room was too dark, Harry spent all day painting gentle swirling designs on the wall that glowed softly in the dark.

Seven years... Seven years of peace.

Till one day he got careless and took a shortcut back home. The blow came out of nowhere, hard enough to knock him to his knees. Emerald eyes looked into blurry faces before he was hit once again and everything faded to black.

When Harry woke later he was seated on the ground and chained to a wall with large heavy iron chains locked around his wrists and neck. His brain snapped to immediate attention as he tried to catalog everything going on around him.

Right now he was alone in a stone room with a long table directly across from him. There were no windows and only one door, and it smelled stale. The floor was smooth and looked as if it had been cut from one large piece of granite and there were candles along the walls.

He quietly tried testing the restraints to see if there was any give whatsoever... and he sighed when there was none. He tried stretching his magic out, testing the chains again and grimaced when he felt a harsh warning zap coming from the bands wrapped around his neck and wrists. Leaning his head back against the wall Harry heaved a sigh, _Nothing to do but to wait_.

Hours later it seemed, the door finally opened and Harry fought back a snarl when Umbridge and a male he'd never seen before walked in. Narrowed green eyes looked over Umbridge, noticing she still looked the same as she did back in his 5th year, with a few scars added. The man that came in with her however reminded him too much of Greyback with the way he stalked in the room, giving a subtle sniff in his direction. Long vicious claws tipped his fingers as they curled into fists when he sneered at Umbridge; no doubt at the ridiculous floral scent wafting from her body.

Harry closed his eyes, deliberately ignoring Umbridge's shrill voice calling out an annoying, "Potter."

He heard the other man give a huffy laugh at the woman's obvious displeasure at being ignored. He was fully prepared to ignore the Pink Annoyance and deal with the WildMan until he felt the sharp sting of a hand slapping across his face. Sighing softly he opened his eyes and blankly looked at the two of them, cocking his head slightly he shifted his gaze to the male, clearly intending to continue pretending that Umbridge wasn't here.

"Boy!"

Emerald eyes continued to stare into amber, as the man smiled wider stepping further into the room. "Potter."

Harry inclined his head and raised an eye at the male, silently asking for his own name. The gruff man smiled and was about to open his mouth when Umbridge stomped her foot childishly, whipping around to stare the man.

"Tell him nothing."

Umbridge squeaked and backed up when the man narrowed his eyes and growled fiercely at her. She took larger steps backwards when the big man clenched his hands, showing off those sharp claws.

"Don't try and tell me what to do woman! If I want to tell him everything I will, or if I want to tell him that seeing him like this gets your blood fired up, I will." They both ignored Harry's gagging and the bright flush that ran up Umbridge's face. "Oh...and if you even think to try and use that wand on me you won't live to finish the first word."

Seeing her nod quickly he turned back to Harry, smiling at the green tint on the chained wizard's face, "The name's Sabertooth."

Harry frowned and narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to figure out who this man was and if he'd ever see him before. Not recognizing the name or the man anywhere Harry just leaned back to rest against the wall with a look clearly telling them to get on with it.

Umbridge frowned, deeply annoyed at how calm Potter was being; he should be terrified at the sight of them, especially her. But the boy still looked completely unconcerned, like he was getting ready for a nap. Sneering she came to stand right in front of him and reared a fat foot back before kicking out, trying catch him in the groin.

Seeing what she was aiming at Harry quickly twisted slightly letting her foot catch him in the inner thigh. Harry laughed loudly at the slight pain in leg, _Ha! If that's as hard as she could kick when she geared up that much I should have just stayed still_. When Harry heard the snort of amusement from Sabertooth he only laughed harder, and he kept laughing when he felt the sting of her nails as she slapped him again.

Dolores seethed as she felt her face flame brighty, her chest heaving in anger and exertion, how _DARE_ that little brat laugh at her! Stepping back she turned her nose up the chuckling boy sitting on the dirty ground, and turned to Sabertooth waving him forward.

The man came to squat in front of Harry, making sure the kid was paying attention. Seeing those eyes focused on his own he sent a manic grin, full of sharp vicious fangs, at the chained male. "Listen well kid... even if her voice is annoying as shit."

Dolores huffed in exasperation before turning to Potter, "Well Potter, I guess you're wondering why you're here?"

Her voice cut off when she heard a snort come from Potter and a teasing smirk spread across his face.

Bristling in outrage she whipped her wand out and pointed it at the boy's head, "What?"

Harry just continued to smirk at her, telling her with his eye exactly what he thought of her and what he knew.

Snarling she snapped ' _Ossis Effergo_ ' at the ankle bone on his left leg, shattering the bones completely. She stood back waiting for the beautiful scream of pain that was sure to burst from his lips, only to let her jaw drop when the only sound he made was a small grunt, followed by a chuckle.

Gritting her teeth she decided to ignore him for the time being, "You are here Potter, to give us information. We've heard rumors, Boy, and we need to see if they are true, and of course to ask a few questions. You see your very small brain has answers we need if we are to make this world better, and rid the world of the muggle _filth_."

During her speech she had begun creeping closer and closer to Harry thinking she was safe. Harry waited patiently; she was almost close enough.

"You see Potter... You're going to help us resurrect Lord Voldemort." By this time her voice had lowered to a whisper and a crazed smile had stretched across her face.

 _Almost... almost_ , Harry smiled when she was in range finally and he kicked out in a sweeping motion with his right leg, knocking her feet from beneath her.

Umbridge croaked loudly when she landed hard on the unforgiving ground. Harry laughed and smiled wider when he heard Sabertooth howling with amusement.

For the third time he felt the sting of nails across his cheek, but this time Umbridge's outraged shriek was added in the mix. It made him snicker quietly.

"Fine. If that's the game you want to play, we'll play along. I'll leave the two of you alone."

Sending one last glare at Harry she turned on her heel and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Well, it's just you and me Potter. Try to keep me entertained." With that the large man, still squatting by him, flexed his claws and pulled his arm back. Sending another manic grin Harry's way, Sabertooth brought his arm down.

Harry braced himself for the hit, keeping his eyes locked onto amber ones. Jagged claws met his shoulder before running down his chest, and Harry's world blurred at the shock of searing pain.

Emerald eyes saw those vicious claws rear back again and his world exploded in agony. He fought back a whimper by biting his tongue and breathing deeply through his nose.

Hearing a chuckle Harry opened his eyes he hadn't realized he had clenched shut and dazedly looked at the man before him.

Then there was pain.

Nothing but pain, and Harry finally let the darkness take hold and slipped unconscious.


	2. And then there were two

**Chapter Text**

Harry lost track of how long he'd been here. The only thing he knew was pain, so much pain.

After blacking out four more times they finally found a way to keep him awake through the torture. He was only given the chance to sleep when they were finished with him, he'd get maybe 3 to 4 hours a night. There were some nights he wasn't able to sleep at all, those were some of the worst.

He didn't recognize many of the people they sent in the room with him; he could tell they weren't wizards though. The worst of the ones that came in were Rodolphus Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback, both extremely vicious in their attacks on him. He was however grateful that they had not let Fenrir in with him during the full moon.

He still remembered the second time Lestrange came to visit him, it made him shudder at the vindictive smile the man had the entire time. His first visit wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been.

 _The man had just walked in and took a seat directly across from him. For the first hour Lestrange had just sat there staring at Harry, taking in all the wounds visible all over his body; then he abruptly stood and left._

 _The next time he came he had a wide shark like grin as he took a seat again and watched over Harry as he bled sluggishly from the claw marks Sabertooth had left. Harry had lost track of how long the older man had sat and was startled when Lestrange was suddenly in front of him._

 _"Ya' know... they sent me in here to ask you questions. Said we needed the information you have stored away, they seem to think you're more special than you are."_

 _Harry grit his teeth when he felt a hand grab a chunk of hair and force him to look at Lestrange. He clamped down on his tongue to keep from crying out, there was no way in hell he would give this man the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Instead he glared spitefully at Lestrange knowing it would piss the man off._

 _Lestrange growled softly at Harry but held back on lashing out, he wanted the brat to understand a few things._

 _Tightening his grip on the dirty hair in his hands he let his smirk widen, "Let me tell you a few things Potter, before we really get to the fun. First, I ain't here for Voldemort. That fucker was too weak to beat a 17 year old kid, he isn't worth bringing back. Second, I am here for someone though... You remember my little brother... Rabastan. The one you let die."_

 _Harry's glare hardened and he still didn't say a word._

 _"Gonna stay quiet. Well that's fine. I told you I don't care about getting answers, I'm just here for you."_

 _With that said Rodolphus slammed Harry's head against the stone behind him, before walking back to the table along the other wall. When Harry noticed what Lestrange selected from the table he felt his eyes widen in panic._

 _Seeing those emerald eyes filled with panic made Rodolphus cackle loudly. Holding the ice pick in front of Harry's face, he continued to cackle._

 _"Come on Potter, I have a bet with the others on who can make you scream first."_

 _Lifting a hand Lestrange grabbed a fistful of raven hair and held his head steady, before bringing the icepick down straight into Harry's left eye._

 _Harry couldn't help it... he screamed._

* * *

The next memory that resurfaced was almost just as bad. He had considered himself lucky that he hadn't seen Umbridge since the very first visit. He figured the woman was still nursing her sore pride and ass. However it had appeared the she had finally gotten over her aversion of coming to see him.

 _Umbridge walked in the room slowly with another male following in after her, looking quite bored. Harry grimaced when he noticed that she was carrying two small vials in her hand. He knew that couldn't be a good thing._

 _Lifting his head slightly and glaring as best as he could with only one eye, he sneered at the toad-like woman. He knew pissing her off wouldn't be the best choice at the moment but he couldn't help it, she always did bring out the worst in him._

 _Resting his head against the wall Harry's focus went to the blonde male playing with a small zippo lighter and raised an eyebrow. When the teen noticed Harry's attention he smiled darkly and dipped his head in greeting._

 _"Pyro."_

 _Harry frowned at the name, what was with American's and their naming sense...'Sabretooth', 'Toad', 'Mystique' and now 'Pyro'? Did they have something against normal names like 'Beth' or 'John'?_

 _The sharp crack of a hand against his face brought his attention back to Umbridge, maybe her and that 'Toad' dude could get together and have tadpoles? Harry grimaced internally, 'On second thought let's not torment the world with their offspring... It wouldn't be fair to the kids or everyone else who would have to look at them.'_

 _Harry snickered quietly at the thought and continued to stare at Umbridge unafraid._

 _Seeing the the boy still wasn't as scared as he should be made her silently fume and she stalked toward him. Umbridge's mind was so focused on making the boy pay for her humiliation that she didn't notice when he slid his leg back._

 _Harry smirked as he watched the toad woman come closer. Shifting slightly he moved his leg to the side, fully prepared to knock the woman on her ass again. 'Just a couple more steps', he thought quietly to himself. Harry tensed his leg getting ready to kick out when he felt fire crawling up his leg._

 _Screaming Harry flung his leg out trying desperately to get the fire off, nearly catching Umbridge in the shin._

 _Jumping back out of the way Umbridge watched with an unholy glee as Potter screamed; he didn't scream enough. Sending a look to the mutant behind her, she quietly asked him to cease the fire._

 _When the fire stopped Umbridge took another step toward the writhing mess on the floor. Reaching out she gently grabbed his chin, bringing his attention to her._

 _"There, there Potter. You don't have to say anything just yet, all you need to do is listen for a moment. Let me explain something to you, all you know is that we want you to give us information on the Dark Lord; but there is another reason you are here."_

 _Harry watched as Umbridge lifted his arm slowly and rubbed at the dried blood flaking off. Beady eyes widened when smooth skin was exposed instead of the deep gash she expected to see. Thin lips stretched into a mockery of a smile as she dug her nails into the tender flesh she still held._

 ** _"Master of Death"_** _. The name was spit out in clear disbelief and Harry held onto a moment of hope that she thought it only a child's tale._

 _"Naughty children shouldn't tell lies." Harry grimaced as her nails finally broke the skin of his arm. He tried to focus on the small drops of blood as they ran down his arm slowly, anything to keep focus off the woman in front of him. Green eyes closed, silently praying to anyone for help; help to keep the information they want locked away. He would not allow that_ ** _Horror_** _to come back and torment the world again._

 _Umbridge smirked at the closed eyes and resized her small gift to the boy. She would make sure he never forgot her message... He would never tell lies again._

 _Harry's eyes snapped open when he felt the heat from a flame close by. His heart picked up it's pace when he saw Umbridge standing next to Pryo holding a small metal rod over the flame in the boy's hand._

 _"Such naughty children, spreading lies about what they can do._ ** _'Master of Death'_** _? Who would believe such falsity? That story is just a myth... Oh well. They want proof that he's a little liar."_

 _Finally turning to look at Harry once again she smiled that same false smile, "I'm here to test a theory, and to make sure you always tell the truth."_

 _When she took a step toward him Harry finally noticed exactly what she had. He scrambled at close to the wall as he could, trying desperately to escape farther. Umbridge continued her steady stride toward him, an iron brand in hand spelling out 'I Must Not Tell Lies'._

 _"Come now Potter, I had this specially made for you."_

 _Emerald eyes widened in slight fear as the brand came closer and closer. Next thing Harry knew, Pryo had finally moved and grabbed a chunk of his hair and pulled it back, exposing his neck._

 _"Move and it'll be more than your neck hurting. I wonder how fast you can recover from all over 3rd degree burns?"_

 _Hearing the whispered threat Harry sat still, muscles tense waiting for the pain. When he felt the intense pain from the brand Harry made sure not to move or to scream. Not for her..._ ** _never_** _for her._

 _When she finally pulled back Harry was breathing heavily through clenched teeth, but not once did a sound leave his lips._

 _Umbridge frowned in what she thought was a cute pout, but to Pryo it looked like she was trying not to vomit. Discreetly he took a couple steps away from her, just to be out of the way in case. Tossing the brand on the table at the back Umbridge let out a long drawn out sigh..._

 _"Well since this isn't working... We'll try our second choice..."_

 _Emerald eyes followed them out, curious as to what she meant._

* * *

Harry had stopped fighting a while ago, he still never spoke. Now he was waiting for today's visitor, curious as to what they would try. It had only been roughly a week since Umbridge had made her threat and Harry was starting to think she was all talk... Until Sabertooth walked in.

The large man came to stand right in front of Harry looking down at the beaten boy, however one look in those bright emerald eyes let him know that the boy wasn't broken. Sabertooth let a slightly fond smile cross his lips as he tipped his head in acknowledgement and Harry snorted softly into his chest as he let his head fall forward.

"You should have talked kid, it wouldn't have gotten this nasty if you had."

Harry forced his head back up and stared at the Wildman, curiosity written across his face. The big man just shook his head and stepped back out in the hall and barked out an order Harry couldn't hear.

When Sabertooth came back in the room he was dragging another body in behind him. Long blonde hair whipped around as they fought against the larger man's strength. Harry caught quick glimpses of ice blue eyes wider than normal with fear. He watched as a single radish earring was torn from her ear and tossed his way. Luna!

After a very short fight, that ended when Sabertooth just picked the blonde up, Luna was chained to a metal chair directly across from him. Close enough to see her perfectly, but not enough to help at all.

Harry opened his mouth, prepared to tell them whatever they wanted if they only let her go. However before he could speak Luna interrupted him.

"Not a word Harry. **NOT** a word."

Emerald eyes widened at the harsh tone in her voice that was normally so soft and inviting. Tears filled his eye as he stared at Luna, silently begging her to reconsider; there was no way she could handle torture.

Blue eyes remained hard as they locked with green, telling Harry she wouldn't allow him to speak.

A sob broke free, tears streaming down his face; Harry nodded, lowering his head.

Luna smiled softly at him and sat back in her chair and waited.

Sabertooth watched the whole interaction with mild amusement, wondering if this little waif of a woman could hold up to what they were going to put her through.

Taking a deep breath Harry raised his head and looked at his sister, keeping his eyes locked with her, hoping to give her any strength he could. She smiled softly when she noticed and whispered a quiet 'Thank You'.

Seeing the moment pass Sabertooth walked forward and grabbed Luna's hair, tilting her face slightly while still letting her see Harry. He pulled the other clawed hand back, flexing his fingers before letting his hand fall, digging into the soft flesh on the side of her face.

Luna screamed.

* * *

In his office at the X- Mansion in Salem Center, New York Charles Xavier clutched at his head as a sharp pain ran through the base of his skull. Frowning, he closed his eyes and focused internally until he finally heard what had caused the pain. A scream... someone was screaming for help.


	3. Screams in the wind

Chapter Text

Reaching a decision quickly Charles reached out, sending a message to Ororo and Jean, asking them to meet him at Cerebro. On the way down to meet with the others Charles thought on what he could tell from the voice.

'Who ever they are, they are powerful. The voice sounds young, female I believe. And they need help..."

The two women were already waiting for him when he reached the doors to Cerebro. Jean had a small worried frown stretched across her lips while Ororo just looked mildly confused.

"Thank you ladies for coming down. I fear we have a desperate situation at hand." Charles released a worried sigh as he leaned forward to open the doors, the other two following without being told. "Roughly 20 minutes ago I felt a sharp pain at the base of my skull; this normally happens when I'm close to an untrained telepath, and they try to force their way in."

Jean frowned at the description and nodded as well. "I felt it as well, but after that first shock nothing else came. I thought maybe my mind was reaching out to something but... that was it."

Charles nodded as he began setting up Cerebro, "Yes, I thought that as well, however when I dove deeper I heard it. A woman screaming for help."

Jean and Ororo traded looks of concern. "So that's why we're here? To find them and help?"

"Yes."

The two women stood back while Charles placed the helmet on and started up Cerebro, searching for that cry of help.

Twenty minutes went by before Charles let out a hiss. "I found it, but I can't tell where it's coming from."

Shortly after the statement was made Charles felt a tug on the link before it grabbed him forcefully. A pained gasp slipped past his lips as his head was filled with screams and images of places and people. The ones that seemed to show up the most were images of a brown haired woman and a red headed male and coordinates for a location.

Heaving slightly Charles tried to send positive thoughts and hope back to the girl on the other end. "Please, you have to let me go so I can find the people you need me to find, and then we'll come for you."

As if sensing the truth behind the words, the grip on him relaxed enough for him to slip back out with a set of numbers firmly planted in his mind.

(50.772348, -3.329201)*

Charles groaned loudly as he pulled the helmet off and let it fall to the ground. Shaky hands rubbed across his face as he tried to slow his breathing and calm the buzzing in his mind. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he leaned back in his chair. He finally noticed the concerned questions from the two frantic women with him.

"I'm okay." Sighing softly, he opened his eyes and turned the chair around to face the two. "She was terrified and latched on to me when she felt me, it startled me more than anything."

Ororo gently reached out and took Charles' shaking hands and leaned down bringing her eyes level with his. "Professor, what exactly happened?"

Frowning softly, he recounted everything he'd seen. "She was so terrified and in so much pain."

"What do you need us to do?"

Charles' eyes shifted to Jean and she saw fierce determination fill his eyes. "I need you to gather who you can. We're going to fly out as soon as I find out where she wants us."

Both women nodded and immediately set out to do as he asked, not asking anymore questions. They both knew he wouldn't ignore someone calling for help; they only hoped they got there in time.

Mouth set in a grim line, Charles quickly traveled back to his office to search the location that was burned into his mind and frowned when he saw it was an empty patch of land. Brows furrowing, he searched it once more and came up with the same plot of land. Long fingers came up to rub against his lips as he thought on what this could mean. Is it a trap? Is this where they are kept?

Turning internal once more Charles searched out the link, grimacing at the pained whimper, and tried telling whoever it was that they were headed out there now. He could only hope it reached them. Charles straightened in his chair, resolve filling his entire being. We will make it in time.

Quickly making his way to the Jet, he smiled when he saw so many willing to come along. He stopped in front of them with a grateful look in his eyes. "Thank you for getting ready so quickly, I'm sure Jean and Ororo told you about the situation?" Seeing them nod he carried on, "We are heading to Ottery St. Catchpole in England. The coordinates given to me lead to a empty area and I can only hope that we will find answers there."

"Wait... You're sending us out to some field in England?! You know this could be a trap, right?"

Charles sighed and turned to Scott, gently reaching his mind out to the man who gasped when he heard the screams. "That is why we are going. I can't sit here and ignore her, if there is even the slightest chance this could lead to rescuing her?"

Scott clutched at his chest as Charles pulled his mind back and nodded, not trusting his voice. The others seeing this reaction frowned and headed into the jet to prep for takeoff, not wanting to waste anytime arguing. Charles wheeled to the navigation unit and put in the coordinates with a wary Logan hovering slightly to his left.

"Was there something else, Logan?"

The gruff man just snorted and leaned back against the console, studying the Professor. "What do you want me to say Chuck? We don't know what we're headed into. I'm not tryin' to talk you out of going, I just need to know if we should expect hostiles?"

Lowering his eyes slightly Charles exhaled quietly, thinking back over what he was shown. "No Logan, I really don't think so."

Wolverine just watched as Charles stared off slightly and nodded, "Alright Chuck." Standing he clasped the exhausted man on the shoulder before walking off to get seated for takeoff, calling back for Charles to rest on the flight over.

Chuckling softly Charles secured his chair and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. He kept an eye on the connection in his mind, ignoring the headache that was slowly growing as more time passed. Soon my dear, we will find you.

As he felt himself slip into a light doze a soft whisper of words spoken in a daze crossed his mind, so quiet he could almost believe he dreamed it...

...I can smell the ocean...

* * *

Molly wrung her hands together a frown set firmly on her face. Casting a quick glance at the table she sighed softly and decided to head to the kitchen to cook, needing something to keep her mind occupied.

Hermione looked sadly at Molly as the woman began hustling around the kitchen; it was hard on them all when Harry was taken six months ago, but now with Luna missing as well everyone was almost frantic. They all knew something was wrong when the waif-like girl didn't show up for dinner like she did every night since Harry had been kidnapped. If something had come up and she couldn't make it she would have written or flooed, letting them know.

The brunette bit her lip, fighting back the tears that wanted to run freely down her face. She turned into Ron's shoulder, not wanting Teddy and Victoire to see her tears. Both seven year olds were amazingly intuitive and they were already terrified at what was going on.

Hermione turned her head slightly when she felt a body sit next to her on the couch and immediately opened her arms for Ginny to burrow into. The youngest redhead was beside herself with worry for her friends and had taken a leave of absence from the Harpies to come back and help with the search.

In fact most of the Weasleys had taken time off to help search for Harry, and then with Luna's disappearance two days ago they called in more favors for more time off. Right now the Burrow was bursting with people who all came to help. Neville had shown up right after Harry vanished, offering his aid and has been here everyday following whatever leads they had. Charlie had shown up about a month ago with a heavy sigh, apologizing for taking so long to get the approval for time off. The dragon tamer had begun calling old friends to send out feelers in the seedier sections of society to see if anyone knew anything.

Andy and Teddy had moved in a month after Harry's kidnapping offering to help out at the unanimously decided "home base". If any new information came in, it was always filtered through either Andy or Molly.

The biggest surprise is when a tearful Ginny Weasley came home with Theo Nott. The two had apparently met at a fundraiser and hit it off rather well. The Auror immediately set to work on finding out anything he could to help locate Harry, and now Luna.

Hermione was startled when a loud crash came from the kitchen and she hurried in to check on Molly. She found the woman hunched over the sink furiously scrubbing the pot she dropped, crying silently. Hermione rushed over and pulled the Weasley Matriarch into her arms, rubbing the sobbing woman's back. She gently ushered the older woman to a chair, summoning a box of tissues.

Molly smiled weakly back in thanks, patting Hermione's hand gently. "I'm sorry dear. That seems to be happening more often. It's just when I think of poor Luna having to suffer as well..."

The brown eyed witch just nodded in understanding. It was the same thought they all had at least once. It tore them up that Harry had been snatched and had who knows what happening to him; but Luna. The poor girl was too soft to be able to stand much, she was too kind. Hermione thought that hurting Luna was much like ripping the wings off a butterfly; the only thing that proved is how pathetic and petty that person was.

Hermione was just about to respond when she heard the unmistakable sound of a plane landing somewhere close by. Standing up sharply, she looked out the window and felt her jaw drop at the sight of a large black jet resting just outside of the wards. Turning slightly she noticed that everyone had piled into the kitchen at the noise and were just as shocked as she was.

Theo cleared his throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong... but that's a muggle jet, yes?"

* * *

*-This is not the "actual" location for the Burrow. Since Ottery St. Catchpole is something Rowling wrote for the HP series I had to find an area that seemed like a good spot to put it. Also I'm American so please forgive my lack of knowledge on specific areas in the UK. Thank ya kindly!


	4. You're a what now? Scott can be a dick

Logan turned to Charles and raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said this was an empty plot of land Chuck?"

Charles' eyes widened slightly in surprise at the sight of the oddly shaped house, he was quite curious on how the building was still standing. There should be no way for house to lean that much and not be torn down. When the cargo door was lowered he sucked in a breath, absently hearing Jean do the same, at the odd energy they both could feel. It was something he couldn't remember ever coming across before, and he could only hope that this wouldn't end badly.

Exiting the jet first Charles cautiously watched the front door, waiting to see who would come out. He could feel both Scott and Logan come to stand directly behind him, acting as a silent guard in case things went wrong. The others trailed along behind them, always on alert.

They were halfway to the front porch area when the door slowly opened and a large red haired male stepped out, closely followed by a slightly shorter raven haired male; both keeping wary eyes locked on them.

The larger of the two took a cautious step forward and raised a hand indicating they needed to stop.

"Who are you and how did you find us here?"

Scott narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to call the red head out on his hostile posture, determined to let him know that Charles needed to be spoken to with respect.

Knowing the reaction Scott would have Charles raised his hand to silence him and focused completely on the two in front of him. With a heavy sigh he let the worry he felt show on his face, trying to ignore the headache that was constantly with him now.

"My name is Charles Xavier, the people behind me are Scott Summers, Logan Howlett, Ororo Munroe, and Jean Grey. A few hours ago I received a distress signal and we were given these coordinates to find help."

Both males look to each other, still wary of trusting these strangers, but before either could say anything they were both shoved slightly out of the way.

The X-Men all blinked when a petite brunette shot between the two males to come and stand in front of Xavier, pointedly ignoring the way Scott and Logan tensed. They all noticed a few others some out to stand with the males, while another tall red haired male came to stand behind the woman in front of him. Charles immediately recognized the woman from the visions he had been sent not too long ago.

"A distress call from _who_?"

Brown eyes softened at the worry/hope that was showing on the woman's face; he tried to smile at her but it still came out more of a grimace. "I do not know her name. I felt a call for help and when I focused on the small voice she seemed to realize I was there and grabbed a hold and would not let go."

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, trying to not let his own worry show on his face. "When she locked onto me, she began shoving images at me; quick snippets of people's faces and some flashes of what was going on with her and another male. And then she shoved the coordinates for here into my mind."

Hermione felt her heart shudder at the emotions she could see on Xavier's face and it brought tears to her eyes. She had a feeling this was going to be painful to hear. They had all hoped and prayed that they were wrong, and that Luna wasn't being hurt. That something else had happened but listening to this man now... she knew; they all did.

"Can you show me?"

Charles opened his eyes and stared at the woman in front of him, _Show her? Are they mutants as well?_ Before he could voice his own question, the gentle voice of Ororo spoke up from behind him.

"You do not seem surprised that he received a mental distress call?"

Hermione let out a watery chuckle and shook her head, "No, the moment you passed the perimeter wards we knew you weren't normal humans."

In the next moment the X-Men all snapped to attention when Jean let out a sharp gasp, grasping at her forehead. Only Charles noticed the heavy frown and narrowed eyes of the woman in front of him. His eyebrow rose slightly at the new development wondering who exactly these people are.

"You wouldn't force your way into a stranger's house without permission... So do not force yourself into my mind."

Scott took a step toward the woman, fully intending to find out what she had done Jean, but he stopped short when he noticed that every person outside now had a long thin stick pointed at him and the others. He scoffed loudly and tried to take another step toward the woman who had caused Jean pain only to find that he couldn't move at all. His eyes widened behind his glasses as he cast a quick glance at the others. Charles was watching the strangers closely trying to keep things calm, Logan had a slight smirk stretched across his lips, and the others just looked shocked.

"What have you done to me?" He growled quietly.

The lanky red head behind the woman just glared harshly back at him, while an older woman, who appeared to be his mother, stepped forward with a disapproving frown on her lips.

"It's a mild 'petrification' that will ease up in a moment... Now don't you think we have better things to talk about and to not have to sit here and deal with your pissing contest? Hermione had every right to lash out when someone is attempting to force themselves in her head. There's a word used for that but I'll not say it in polite company."

Scott tried to fight against the invisible ' _How DARE that woman compare Jean to something so disgusting!'_ , ignoring the chuckles from the beast beside him, but quickly stopped when Charles sent a sharp look over his shoulder.

Charles dipped his head to the two woman in front of him, "You are correct. We have many things to discuss, but first I wish to apologize for the actions of my students."

Giving the bald man a small smile Hermione nodded showing her acceptance but flinched when both Ginny and Ron snorted, mumbling that the woman should be the one to apologize. The brunette couldn't help but smile bigger when she heard both let out a hiss in pain and the harsh whisper of Molly again. ' _Honestly I just told him to put it away and then you two go ahead and whip it out. Stop this.'_

"Please… can you show me?"

Charles focused on the woman he now knew as Hermione and nodded. Cautiously he looked into the sorrow filled brown and gently pushed the images into her mind. He felt her hand reach out and grab the arms of his chair tightly, trying to keep her balance. When she jerked her eyes away from his she quickly doubled over and vomited on the ground.

The closest male red head quickly ran to the woman with a concerned shout of 'Mione' before he dropped to his knees next to her. "Come on Mione, talk to me love."

Hermione turned to look at Ron and dove into his arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Ron, take Hermione inside and get her a calming draught… looks like she needs it. Actually grab one for all of us, I imagine this is not going to be pleasant."

Nodding to his mother Ron scooped his wife up and carried her inside, Ginny following him closely. Turning her attention back to the strangers Molly offered a sad smile and came to stand in front of Xavier. "I figure we should introduce ourselves now. My name is Molly Weasley and the three that just went inside are my youngest Ginny and Ronald, and Ron's wife Hermione."

Taking a step back she pointed at the others when she introduced them, "The red heads are all mine, there's Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and my husband Arthur. Fleur is Bill's wife, Theo, Andromeda and the two in the windows are Victorie and Teddy."

With that she quickly waved them all inside and released Scott from his bindings. After sending the kids upstairs, everyone piled around the kitchen table. Molly gently took Hermione's hand and asked her what happened. Taking a deep breath she fought back the tears that wanted to burst forth.

"It was from Luna. She's with Harry, they got them both." Gasping for breath she finally let her tears fall, "They were torturing her right in front of him and he looked horrible…" Shaking her head she tried desperately to ignore the sounds of Luna's screams echoing through her head.

Charles gently reached out and took Hermione's hand, "She sent us here to get help and we will do everything thing in our power to help you get to them."

Hermione smiled and clutched at the hand holding hers, and when next she spoke her voice was quiet, "Thank you. In your memories you had a machine you were linked up too?" Seeing him nod she continued on, "Does it only work for you, or can someone else with high mental faculties work it as well?"

Eyes softening Charles shook his head, "I am sorry my dear Cerebro can only be used by me. The last time someone tried it didn't end well."

Hermione bit her lip and turned toward the other wizards in the room silently asking for approval. Know what she was silently asking they all nodded with grim expressions on their face. Focusing back on Charles, Hermione took a deep breath.

"Would you be willing to let some of us come back with you? I saw Umbridge in those visions so you'll need someone to help bring down the wards that are surely to be up and strong?"

A voice softly called out, bringing attention to Ororo before Charles could answer, "I am sorry to ask and I mean no offense, but what are you?"

There were a few soft chuckles and Ron walked over to stand beside his mother, "Well…. technically we're actually not allowed to say." With a small frown he turned to look at Theo silently asking for permission to explain. When the Auror nodded once Ron turned back and rested a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"We're wizards."

Scott scoffed loudly while the others just looked on curious, "Wizards? Come on, magic isn't real."

Charles turned his head and narrowed his eyes slightly, "Scott, please remember they have a way to silence you if you continue on this track. Why is magic so hard to believe when most of the world still has problems believing in mutants?"

The cyclops just shut his mouth and leaned back against the counter behind him, still fighting to ignore Logan's smirk. He really didn't like being made a fool of and since landing it kept happening.

Seeing the disbelief on a couple faces Bill slowly pulled his wand out and pointed it at one of the mugs on the table quickly transfigured it to a small mouse before turning it back. He then made a few things levitate and summoned a book from the living room. He then slipped his wand back in the holster on his forearm and raised an eyebrow at the mutants across from them.

Deciding to get things back on track Hermione focused on Charles, silently demanding an answer to her question. He smiled at the eager look on the woman's face and nodded letting her know he had no problem with it. Smiling gratefully she turned to the other wizards trying to decide who the best to come would be.

Soon it was decided that Hermione, Ron, Charlie and Theo would be coming with them. Standing quickly Hermione rushed off to go pack some things to bring with them while the others followed at a slower pace.

Theo stopped at the door and turned back to the mutants, "We'll need to go talk to the Minister of Magic before heading off. We can't not tell him about this, he is close to Harry as well and will want to help if possible."

Charles nodded and the others continued to talk until the four had made it back to the kitchen. The bald man made a soft noise in his throat as if remembering something and turned to the four traveling with them. "There is also one other person I would like to introduce to you since you will be coming back with us."

The wizards all nodded and waited for Charles to call someone to come in. Each wizard was focused on looking out the window to see who would come out. When after a moment no one was seen exiting, Hermione frowned slightly and looked toward Charles with a soft question on her face. He gave her a soft smile in return, but didn't say a word.

Focusing back on the jet the wizards all jumped slightly when a soft _poof_ was heard, but still no one could be seen. All 12 wizards jerked around when from behind them a soft voice was heard.

"Hello."


	5. Unweaving A Spiders Web

The gathered wizards all spun toward the person who had spoken and they all gaped at the male who just popped in. He had dark blue skin with what looked like etchings all along it and stood tall in the archway to the kitchen, shifting lightly with a nervous look on his face. The mutants also had nervous looks on their face, worried at how the wizards would react to the blue skinned mutant.

The soft lightly accented voice broke the wizards out of their shock, "Hello, I am Kurt Wagner."

The Twins were the first to speak up, bright smiles on their faces as they rushed forward to shake Kurt's hand.

"How did you-" Fred began eagerly.

"-do that? There are wards-" George took over.

"-on the house that prevent-"

"-people from just popping in!"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as they bounced back and forth at the two cutting into each other's sentences. He shyly shook each of their hands and glanced cautiously at the other wizards in the room. Noticing they all had curious smiles on their faces he decided it couldn't hurt to explain.

"It's my mutation, I can teleport into anywhere if I know where I'm going. Professor Xavier sent an image into my head letting me know where I could land."

Hermione walked toward him and smiled, shaking his hand. "That's amazing."

Brown eyes widened slightly and she turned to the wizards behind her, "He can pop through wards… any wards."

Theo's eyes widened as well and he started laughing, "Brilliant! When we find Potter and Lovegood he can pop in and check the place out, while I work on getting the wards down to let the rest of us in."

Charles smiled as he watched Kurt interact with the wizards, not one of them looking down on him or sneering because he looked different. It was a nice change for the German. People were either scared of him because of the way he looked or they were too focused on it. But not these people, they all treated him like a normal human… minus the initial reaction when he popped in.

Molly smiled for the first time since Harry had been taken. With all these new people helping them she honestly believed that they would find her two lost children. With new hope bursting in her chest she walked to the stairs and called the kids down so they could say goodbye.

"Victoire...Teddy, come say goodbye to them before they head out."

The pounding of feet rushing toward them had most of the people in the kitchen focusing on the stairs. Soon two seven year olds popped around the corner and stopped dead in their tracks, looking between all the people crowded in the kitchen. Teddy took a step toward Andromeda, intending to rush to her side before he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Kurt. The little boy blinked and let a smile rush across his face, before turning his skin blue matching the color with Kurt's.

"Wicked! That's awesome. Grandma… Is it the same color?"

Andy looked down and smiled brightly at her Grandson and nodded her head, "Yes… You're getting very good at that."

Teddy beamed at the praise, his hair flashing through different colors before settling on bright blue. He giggled at the Twins when they both cheered for him, clapping loudly for a successful change.

The gathered mutants all stared in shock at the still blue skinned child, amazement clear on their faces. Charles chuckled quietly as he watched the children run to each of the ones leaving, giving hugs and getting promises to return.

Soon they were all seated in the jet and Ororo was quietly asking Hermione where they needed to head. After quickly giving the closest location they could land at Hermione's thought focused internally. _Hold on Harry...Luna, we're on our way._

* * *

Soon the jet was landed as close as possible to the entrance and they were all waiting to see who would be going in with Theo and Hermione. Charles was a given but the other mutants were adamant that someone from their group go with him. Theo raised an eyebrow at the bickering going on in the cabin and turned toward Xavier to see if the man could get his people in line.

Finally getting fed up Hermione strode forward, stopping in front of Ororo with a pleading expression on her face.

"Please, we can't sit and wait for them to figure it out. Can't you come with the Professor and then leave them to finish their argument?"

The white haired woman turned to look at Xavier to see his opinion on the matter and smiled when she saw the bald man just nod. Turning back to the witch she smiled and moved to the open bay doors, leading the other three out onto the street. None of them noticing amused yellow eyes following them out.

* * *

Hermione and Theo led the two mutants into the Ministry building deep underground, snorting at the amused comments about the entrance to the building. As quick as possible they managed to get the four of them in an elevator alone, and headed up to Kingsley's office.

"Is it always this busy?"

Theo leaned back against the wall of the elevator and nodded to Charles' question. "If you can believe it, it used to be much worse. But with Kingsley in office he managed to make things run smoother; most people seem to like the change."

The rest of the ride was quiet, each of them thinking of different things, and hoping that their request for help would be approved.

When the door opened on the correct floor they all made their way down the hall toward the Minister's office. The young secretary looked up from the files she was looking over and sneered slightly when Hermione stopped in front of her desk.

"Can I help you _Miss_. Granger?"

Brown eyes narrowed as a tight smile crossed Hermione's face, "Actually Greengrass… It's Weasley now. I got married. I see you're still loving the single life."

Daphne's eyes widened and she grit her teeth to hold back the words she wanted to scream at the insufferable Muggleborn. "Did you need something?"

Stepping forward quickly Theo gently wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her behind him. "Daphne we need to speak to the Minister, let him know it's a _Code Orange_ and that we have information."

Still sneering Greengrass quickly wrote out a message to Kingsley, as Theo watched to make sure she did as asked, and placed it in a small box on her desk. A small blue glow surrounded the box letting her know that her message was delivered to the matching box on her bosses desk.

A moment later the door behind her was ripped open and Kingsley Shacklebolt waved them in. Once everyone was seated hard brown eyes softened as Kingsley looked at Hermione and let a tired sigh.

"What did you find out?"

Hermione stood and moved to the small tea set off to the side and quickly made a cup for the tired man. Setting the cup in front of Kingsley she quickly swiftly introduced the the two mutants.

"Minister, this is Professor Charles Xavier and Ororo Munroe, they are mutants from the US. Professor, Miss Munroe this is the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kings, Professor Xavier is a telepath and he was able to intercept a S.O.S. from a Witch."

Kingsley looked closely at the man in the wheelchair before shifting his eyes to the two wizards, "Speak quickly and leave nothing out."

Theo gently shoved Hermione into a chair, giving her a look that told her to be quiet and let him talk; the last thing they needed was for Hermione to get into an emotional rant. Facing Kingsley, Theo quickly ran through what happened, starting with Luna not showing up and ending with the mutants offer of help.

"Hermione, myself, Ron, and Charlie are asking permission to leave with them."

Sighing heavily the Minister took a large gulp of tea and turned to Hermione, "I want to see what he showed you."

When the witch nodded, Kingsley stood and walked to a cabinet on the left side of the room, opening it to show a beautifully crafted pensieve resting on the shelves. He turned to Hermione and waited as she crossed the room toward him, pulling the memory from her head and let it fall into the bowl. Wasting no time the bald man bent and placed his face in the mist like liquid, immediately being immersed into the memory.

Theo sighed softly and turned to look at the mutants and smiled at the curious looks on their face. Stepping closer to the two he spoke softly, "It's called a pensieve. It's an artifact we use to store memories and let others view them. Right now Kingsley is probably watching the whole meeting from Hermione's perspective."

Charles raised an eyebrow and smiled, _I wonder if these wizards and witches will ever stop surprising me?_

A moment later Kingsley stood and walked back to his desk, a frown prominent on his face. Dropping back in his chair he looked sadly up at Hermione, who was fighting back angry and anxious tears, and gave a nod. There was no way he was going to deny this request.

Reaching into his desk he pulled out a sheet of parchment, laying it on his desk. The Minister gently ran his wand down the length whispering softly under his breath, and the mutants watched as a detailed Coat of Arms stretched across the top of the page. Standing Kingsley looked over at the two wizards before speaking in a deep authoritative voice, letting the words magically appear on the parchment.

"Theodore Nott… Hermione Weasley, Your request for aid in rescuing Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood has been approved by the highest authority our Ministry has."

When Kingsley finished speaking he raised an eyebrow at the two, silently asking if there was anything else they needed.

Theo smirked and quickly reached out to wrap an arm around Hermione's neck, pressing a firm hand over her mouth. "I also request that Pansy Parkinson be allowed to come and bring her favorite toy along."

Both Wizards ignored the muffled disbelieving noises coming from Hermione; though Theo did wince when he noticed the fire in her eyes, promising pain for this surprise.

Fighting back a chuckle Kingsley nodded and quickly approved the request. With a final flourish he leaned down and signed the parchment and watched as it magically copied itself; one for the Ministry and one for Theo's group.

Quickly thanking Kingsley they were almost out of the door when Hermione stopped and turned back to the tired Minister, "Kingsley we need her to be ready today. I'm not waiting any longer than that. She should meet us here as soon as possible."

"She'll meet you in the atrium soon… And Hermione, don't dismiss her so quickly."

Pouting slightly, the bushy haired witch nodded and the four of them made their way to the atrium to wait for the final member of their team.

* * *

Kingsley sighed harshly as he dropped back in his chair, he was almost dreading this trip to gather Pansy and her _toy_. He truly hated bringing bad news to the Queen.

* * *

A resigned sigh slipped past the Minister's lips as he apparated into a room in Buckingham Palace, waiting on one of Her Majesty's guards to come see to him.

The wait was short when not even five minutes later a tall blonde man in a tailored suit walked in, a curious look on his face as he regarded Kingsley.

"I am sorry to bother Her Highness but I am in need of her assistance."

The guard raised an eyebrow and waved for Kingsley to continue.

"We have need of Arachne's weaving talents."

Blonde eyebrows shot up in surprise as he finally got a good look at the fatigue on the Minister's face. Bending slightly at the waist in a polite bow the man turned to walk back out the door. Stopping just before opening the door the man looked back over his shoulder with a thoughtful frown on his face.

His deep voice carried in the quiet room, even though it was nothing more than a whisper. "I shall inform Her Majesty that the webs have gathered again. May I know the residence affected?"

Brown eyes lowered and fists clenched at his side Kingsley fought to keep his emotions in check. His voice, however, could hide nothing as he only said one word….

"Potter."

The blonde man wasted no more time in rushing to the Queen's sun room where she was taking tea… How was he supposed to tell her that they needed _Arachne's Orb_ to get past the wards that hid one of her favorite people? He just hoped that the news that Potter was well on his way to being rescued would make her reaction less violent. The elder woman held a soft spot for the war hero, and whenever she could she would check up on him like she would her own children and grandchildren.

When Potter's kidnapping was brought to her attention she had raged for days that one of hers was taken and that whatever was needed to bring him home would be done.

Stepping to the door the blonde guard softly knocked on the door and waited for the soft 'Enter' before opening the door. He came to stand in front of the Queen and waited until she gave him permission to speak before quickly telling her what has happened.

"Majesty... Kingsley Shacklebolt arrived moments ago and he has requested the use of _Arachne's Orb_. When I asked why the only thing he said was _Potter_."

The male flinched slightly when the crash of a tea cup echoed throughout the room and the Queen's emotional whisper of only one sentence…

"Bring Kingsley here."

* * *

Hermione frowned as the minutes ticked by. They had been waiting for over ten minutes and Pansy still hadn't shown up yet, and she was getting anxious. Turning to Theo she noticed that the Auror looked calm and not worried as he quietly spoke with Ororo.

"How much longer do we have to wait for her…? We need to leave NOW."

Theo turned to look at her and sighed softly, reaching an arm out her gently draped it over her shoulder and pulled her close. Bending slightly he moved to whisper in her ear, "Hermione… We have to wait and see if Kingsley gets approval for her to bring something we might need. Just like the Minister said… Don't brush her off so easy. I can't explain here where too many people can over hear, but I promise you she will be a valuable asset."

The bushy haired witch bit into her bottom lip and fought back the tears that wanted spill over, "I know, Theo, but Luna has been there for almost three days... She's not like Harry, she won't survive too much longer."

Charles looked on sadly as Theo pulled the distraught witch into his arms fully, holding her tightly. He looked up at Ororo when he felt her hand rest on his shoulder, and he could see the pain in her eyes as well. Storm always was one of the more empathic members of the X-Men and knowing that there were two people out there, who were barely into their twenties, was tearing her up inside. Reaching up to pat her hand he smiled at her softly before focusing on the hugging couple, hoping that whoever was supposed to meet them would hurry up.

"My oh my... Mrs. Weasley, what would your husband say about you hugging a Slytherin?"

The two broke apart with a sigh from Theo and a glare from Hermione.

The bald man turned to look at the woman who had just spoken, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the petite woman smirking at the two magicals. Her hair was cut short into a bob that framed her face, her nose slightly turned up and her lips pulled back into a teasing smile.

"Pansy, cut it out. Do you have it?"

Pouting slightly the now named Pansy nodded, "Yeah I have it. Shall we…? Wonderboy needs to be rescued."

With that the five of them headed out of the Ministry and quickly made their way to the waiting jet. When they stepped into the plane Charles chuckled softly at the hard stares he was receiving from his students, and the amused look on Charlie and Ron's faces. He shook his moved toward the front of the plane, letting the wizards group together to talk. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed the small frown on Ron's face, but decided not to speak up and just wait it out.

Soon after the jet took off and they headed back to the Manor in New York. When the autopilot was set, everyone moved to sit or stand in an odd circle. Theo quickly stood and moved where everyone could see him. The Aurors voice was firm as he spoke to them all, clearly showing that the male knew what he was doing, and everyone listened attentively as the stranger was introduced.

"Those of you who don't know her… This is Pansy Parkinson, I asked for her to come along because she has a neat toy that will help when we go get Potter and Lovegood."

Theo sent a harsh look to Hermione when the girl moved to open her mouth, no doubt to say something dismissive. He continued when the witch frowned and leaned against her husband, thankfully keeping her mouth shut.

"Pansy is a specialist, she's one of the best Wards Mistresses we have." Here Theo dutifully ignored the shocked choking coming from the Husband and Wife duo and continued on, a small smile on his face.

"What that means is that she can set up or dismantle most wards with no problem. That's why I asked for her to be here; the people who have Potter and Lovegood are devious and would have made damn sure that whatever wards they used would be the most harmful and dangerous they could put up. She's here to assess and help bring those down and put up some of our own."

Standing beside the witch Theo placed a hand gently on Pansy's head, before leaning over and tapping the box resting in the woman's lap.

"This is what took us so long to get back… Kingsley had to get permission from the Queen to retrieve it. It's an old… ancient, really, magical artifact called ' _Arachne's Orb_ '."

Hermione's eyes widened and a gasp slipped past her lips as she stared at the simple box resting in Pansy's lap. Brown eyes snapped up to look at Theo, silently asking if he was serious. When he nodded she jumped from her seat and slowly moved toward the box, reaching it she gently rested a hand flat along the lid, before she was startled out of her daze as Scott's voice snapped a frustrated _"What the hell is that?"_

Returning back to her seat she looked around at the others and easily slipped back into her "teaching mode".

" _Arachne's Orb_ is an object that can rip out a section of wards; a doorway if you will. Wards aren't necessarily a solid thing, there's a reason we say _weaving wards_. When finished they resemble many spider's webs overlapping each other. And I'm going to assume you know the myth regarding Athena and Arachne…?"

Seeing blank looks on some of the faces, Hermione opened her mouth to begin the tale of Arachne's insult to Athena and what happened because of it.

Knowing his wife all too well, Ron reached over and gently covered her mouth, "Love focus… There are more important things to discuss, myths and legends will have to wait."

Blushing brightly Hermione nodded and leaned back, giving Theo the floor once again.

He sent a small grateful look to Ron before turning back to everyone else. "This orb can even bring down the wards at the Ministry, which is why they are kept hidden somewhere with Her Majesty The Queen. There is a specific code, that only the Minister and one of the Queen's guards know, and then approval from the Queen herself must be given before the Orb can be taken out."

The mutants all nodded in understanding at the seriousness gaining the use of the artifact caused. Soon the group dissolved into battle plans, discussions of where to take the injured wizards once they have been rescued. Finally Hermione just snapped that they would be taken to which ever place is closer; the Burrow or the Manor.

After the jet landed the wizards were all shown to their rooms to drop off their things, before they all came back together to talk and plan more.

* * *

It was day six since Luna had been taken and the wizards were all on edge. Harry had been missing for six months and Hermione was working herself to the bone to find any hint of where the two might be hidden. She was just about to take a break to try to take a nap when Kitty Pryde burst into her room with a frantic look on her face.

"Professor Xavier asked me to come get you… The girl Luna reached out again and he has her tied to himself for the time being with Cerebro."

The bushy haired witch wasted no time in jumping up and snagging the other girl's hand, so she could be taken directly to the Professor without worrying about pesky things… Like walls… or doors.

Quickly reaching Cerebro, Hermione and Kitty slipped inside and Hermione laid a hand softly on Charles' shoulder, sinking into the vision along with the mutant.

For now she just watched and tried to take note of everything in the room, the things people said and the smells and sounds Luna picked up on. When she noticed how tired Luna was becoming she gently reached out with her magic and let it run comfortingly along the blonde witch's own magic.

She managed to whisper one final thing to Luna before the connection was broken.

"Hold on just a bit longer… We are coming for you both."

* * *

The rest of the day they all poured over the information Hermione and Xavier managed to get. By the time 1AM rolled around Ron had to threaten to drug Hermione to get her to go get a couple hours of sleep before she keeled over. Ron, Charlie, Theo, Charles, and Logan all stayed up trying to think of anything that would help.

Back in her room Hermione tossed and turned as she dreamed of the things Luna showed her, her mind catching on something Umbridge continually complained out…

 _"Filthy Muggles… They don't even realize they have secret underground 'bunker-thing' under this hospital. It's even better that it's those disgusting American 'Nomajs'. I mean honestly… hiding under an American Navy base. They could have at least picked a better place than Agana….."_

Jerking awake Hermione ran to the laptop she was given when they arrived to the manor. She quickly typed in what she heard and only one place popped up. Fighting back tears she ran from the room, not having a second thought about bolting down the hallway in only one of Ron's t-shirts and a snug pair of cotton boyshorts. Throwing the doors opened she ran straight to her husband and latched onto his waist, sobbing and mumbling brokenly into his chest.

Gently he pulled her back, so he could see her face. "Mione, love… what's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head and looked into her husband's tired eyes, "I know where they are… Ron, I KNOW where they are!"

Her shout brought others running into the room and all the magicals were focused completely on her, as well as Charles, Logan, Scott, Kurt, Kitty, and Ororo.

Trying to keep from breaking into tears she quickly explained what she figured out and Charles quickly went through his memories of the vision and let his eyes widen. Letting his face harden he looked around at everyone in the room.

"They have been there much too long. We now have a location and we will have them back here before the morning's light. We will leave in 5 hours time… No Hermione, do not argue with me on this. No one has slept well and we need to be rested to rescue them swiftly. Everyone get in a nap and meet on the tarmac in 5 hours. We have people to bring home."

* * *

Five hours later the wizards were all dressed in battle robes, with Pansy clutching the warded box close to her chest. Mixed in with them were the X-Men, dressed for battle as well, with Kurt staying close to Hermione and Kitty as they would be the ones he took in with him for the recon mission. They all looked toward the front of the hanger when Charles entered the area. He stopped a few feet in front of all of them with a fierce look on his face.

"We're heading out and you all know what to do."

The bald man sighed as he watched them all load the jet swiftly, before he made his own way onto the plane. As the doors were closing he sent off a powerful burst of power down the link he had with Luna.

 _We're on our way Luna. We're leaving for Guam now."_


End file.
